The Camp Out M scene
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: This is the "M" rated version of the sex scene from "The Camp Out." If you haven't already read the fic, you should check it out. :)


The Camp Out

A/N So, I have decided to give you the "M" rated version of the love scene in The Camp Out. Italics are from the original chapter. When I originally started the fic, I rated it a "T". This is a ONE SHOT ONLY! Enjoy!

* * *

_They laid on the bed, the covers over them. Catherine cuddled against Vincent, her nose buried against his chest. Vincent had his arm around her, his fingers stroking her shoulder lightly. _

_"Wow! That was..." Catherine breathed out. Vincent chuckled, and kissed her forehead._

_"Guess I still remembered a few things," Vincent laughed._

_"A __few__ things? Even though we didn't have sex, I still don't think I'll be able to walk today. 6 orgasms, Vincent. Six! That has never happened to me before!"_

_Vincent chuckled. It __had__ been pretty amazing to him that he could get her off so many times. "I guess my enhanced DNA is good for something after all," he said, as he stared into her eyes. Catherine smiled, and giggled like a school girl._

_"Well, I certainly am not complaining."_

_"Catherine...thank you," Vincent breathed out. She gave him a questioning look. "For trusting me. You trusted me more than I trusted myself."_

_"I'll always trust you, Vincent. Especially when you don't trust yourself," Catherine told him, pressing herself against him. Vincent groaned._

_"You are making it very hard right now."_

_Catherine giggled again. Her hand trailed under the covers and grasped his hardened manhood. "Oh, I can tell how __hard__ it is right now, believe me..."_

_Catherine gasped when Vincent settled against her, his manhood pressed against her folds. "Catherine... can we...try?" he asked her. She nodded and he slowly began to nudge into her. He waited for her to adjust to his invasion, before inching forward again. Catherine clenched around him, and he shuddered, pushing to the hilt. Suddenly, he froze, feeling the beast pushing at the surface. Looking in her eyes, Vincent saw his eyes were pulsing yellow._

_Catherine stared up at him, and reached up, caressing his cheek. He took some panting breaths, trying to calm down. Finally, the beast receded and Vincent leaned down, kissing Catherine gently. He began to move slowly, the bliss overtaking him._

Catherine stared up at her lover, watching his features. His face had a look of bliss, his eyes blazing with love and passion. She smiled up at him, and he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Vincent shuddered as the feeling of Catherine surrounding him penetrated his senses. He lowered his head, and their foreheads touched. "God, you are beautiful..." he breathed out.

"Vincent..." she murmured. She then whimpered when he pulled out of her. He chuckled, and she gave him an evil eye. "Vincent..?"

"Shhhh, love. I'm not nearly done with this yet," he told her, before he slid down her body, taking a dark nipple into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. Catherine gasped, and arched upward, thrusting more of it into his hot mouth. He bit down lightly, causing tremors to race through her body. Catherine reached up, and grasped his hair, fisting it into her hands. Vincent palmed her other breast, his fingers tweaking her other nipple. Catherine moaned, her head rolling back and forth on the pillow.

Vincent moaned, the vibrations causing Catherine to have another orgasm. She arched upward again, her whole body shaking. Vincent watched his lover, reveling in the fact that he brought her to this: his mouth, his hands, his body.

Catherine panted and looked up at him. He smirked wickedly, before he began kissing down her torso, his hands following along after. He reached her stomach, and thrust his tongue into her belly button, causing Catherine to giggle. He smirked again, before kissing lower, his mouth having reached her inner thigh. Catherine moaned as she felt the heat of his breath reach the juncture at her thighs. She thrust upward, silently begging.

Vincent pushed her thighs apart, and placed one of her legs on each of his shoulders. He leaned in, smelling her strong arousal. He felt his beast just below the surface, but held him back again. Vincent nuzzled his nose into her folds, teasing her. He flicked out his tongue, licking her folds.

Catherine shuddered, the sensations overwhelming. "God, Vincent..." she moaned out. Seconds later, she gasped as his tongue thrust into her, fucking her with his tongue. She grasped his hair again, and he pushed his face straight into her pussy, his tongue going even deeper. "Vincent..." she screamed out, as another orgasm caught her unawares. Her legs tightened around him, and he grunted as her juices hit his tongue. Vincent sucked it all up, never slowing his pace. Catherine whimpered again, wanting him inside her again. "Vincent..." she panted.

He lifted his head up, his lips glistening from her juices. With her legs still on his shoulders, he crawled up her body, thrusting into her with blazing accuracy. Catherine almost jumped out of her skin, the feelings too much.

"Catherine, I've dreamed of this for so long. You don't know how often you've invaded my dreams. How often I've wanted to make love to you until we both couldn't stand. I love you, Catherine," Vincent told her, as he moved inside her, pressing as deep as he could.

"Me too. I've dreamed of this, too. For so long. This is better than any of my dreams though," Catherine told him, wrapping her arms around his biceps. Vincent mumbled his agreement, feeling his body begin to tighten.

"Catherine...I'm gonna..." he muttered. She nodded her head, reaching up to kiss him again. Their lips had almost connected, when he threw his head back, a low roar leaving him as his orgasm hit him. Vincent emptied himself into Catherine, shuddering. His orgasm triggered another one in her, and she tightened around him, milking the last of his cum out of him.

He pulled her legs down, before collapsing in a sweaty heap on top of her, completely spent. Catherine smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Moments later, Vincent pulled back, ready to move off of her. Catherine shook her head, and pressed Vincent against her again.

"I'm too heavy, Catherine," he muttered, but gave into the pull she had on him. He rested his head on her breast, listening to her heart beat slow down. Catherine raked her fingernails through his hair lightly, enjoying the silky feel of his ebony locks. She sighed, content.

"I love you, Catherine. I'll never get tired of saying that," Vincent told her a short while later.

Catherine, who was on the edge of sleep, whispered back, "I love you too, Vincent. I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Then, the two lovers gave into sleep, content in each others arms.

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Review. Remember, this is a ONE SHOT ONLY!


End file.
